


Sobre o amor

by Jude_Melody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Esse é um sentimento difícil de explicar e mais ainda de compreender. O próprio Jean não sabia ao certo o seu significado. Então, ele conheceu Mikasa Ackerman.





	Sobre o amor

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin pertence a Hajime Isayama. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Sua mãe dizia que ele era um garoto difícil. Um julgamento injusto, se quer saber. Jean não era tão problemático assim. Ele apenas não se adaptava muito bem. A insegurança afeta cada um de forma diferente. Algumas pessoas ficam quietas, tímidas. Jean gritava. Elevava sua voz para que todos pudessem ouvir. Era o seu modo de dizer que estava vivo, que fazia parte do mundo. Que não queria deixar de viver. Ele mesmo não saberia responder muito bem porque cedera àquela loucura. Treinar para lutar contra titãs... Loucura. Não. Jean não era louco. Ele queria fazer parte da Guarnição Militar. Sim... Uma vida inteira tranquila no interior da muralha Sina. Uma vida sem medos. Uma boa vida.  
Então, ele a conheceu. Uma jovem esbelta de cabelos negros e olhos gélidos. Mikasa Ackerman. Não pôde fazer nada, o coitado. Bastou um olhar e estava perdido, engolfado por esse sentimento estranho chamado... Jean seguiu-a. Precisava conversar com ela, conhecê-la. Um instinto primitivo e inominável bradava dentro dele. Talvez fosse apenas a beleza de Mikasa, mas ele quis acreditar que havia algo mais profundo naquela atração. Arriscou uma abordagem. Fracasso. Deteve-se antes mesmo de alcançá-la. Mikasa estava conversando com Eren, aquele moleque irritante. Jean perdeu sua fé na humanidade.  
Os dias passavam-se sempre na mesma rotina. Treinamentos exaustivos, refeições parcas, Eren e Mikasa o tempo inteiro juntos, às vezes conversando, às vezes quietos. O garoto tentava se afastar, buscava outras pessoas. Mas Mikasa seguia-o como uma sombra. E Jean seguia Mikasa como uma presa procurando por abrigo. Sorria, puxava assunto. Era ignorado. Ela só tinha interesse no irmão. Vigiava-o incessantemente, um martírio para Eren e para o Kirschtein inseguro. Se ela ao menos fosse mais flexível...  
Quando estava sozinho, Jean fazia desenhos. O rosto delicado, a expressão séria, os olhos frios. E os cabelos. Ah, os cabelos! Ele daria tudo para tê-los em suas mãos, sentindo a textura e o perfume das mechas. Com habilidade, deslizava o carvão pela folha, transformando traços avulsos em arte. Nunca ficava satisfeito com o resultado. A Mikasa de seus desenhos nunca era bela o suficiente, nunca era forte o suficiente. Ela não fazia jus à Mikasa real. E Jean, decepcionado consigo, amassava o papel e o atirava longe, pegava-o de volta, fitava os riscos negros e rasgava tudo, grunhindo, xingando.  
Quando estava com os outros, tentava conquistar respeito e admiração. Quase sempre fracassava; era um medroso, afinal de contas. Mas não eram todos medrosos por ali? Não tinham todos um imenso receio de perder a própria vida? Alguns dos companheiros morriam nos treinos. Pobres coitados, não sobreviveriam um segundo em um campo de batalha de verdade. Apenas alguns não expressavam esse medo. Eren, aquele moleque irritante que jurava para quem quisesse ouvir que mataria todos os titãs com suas próprias mãos. E Mikasa, sua eterna protetora. Jean morria de inveja.  
Todos os dias, havia pelo menos uma discussão. Ymir implicava com todos, Sasha aborrecia a todos, e Jean... Ele desprezava os sonhos de alguns de se juntarem à Legião Exploratória. Tolos! Caminhavam em direção à morte por vontade própria. Morreriam em menos de um ano. Mas havia um em especial que não parava de repetir seus sonhos. Eren. O moleque convencido. Era nesses momentos que Jean gritava. Perdia o controle e proferia blasfêmias, batia de frente contra o Jaeger. Talvez assim Mikasa notasse sua presença.  
Em vão! Jean jamais seria notado. Poderia passar uma vida inteira atrás da Ackerman, mas certamente acabaria engolido por um titã. E essa não era uma opção para ele. Jean sobreviveria. Ele sobreviveria na segurança da muralha Sina. Era esse o seu destino. Mas o destino é mutável, segue cursos que fogem à imaginação de meros humanos. Jean não sabia, é claro. Ele seguiu pelo caminho sem perceber. E logo era parte da Legião Exploratória, junto a Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie... e Mikasa. Ele viu todos os seus amigos lutando. Não só contra os titãs, mas contra os próprios medos. Viu Mikasa arriscando a própria vida para proteger Eren. Só então ele compreendeu. Estava apaixonado por Mikasa. Mas a Ackerman tinha um sentimento mais forte em seu peito, um sentimento que a guiaria sempre para longe de Jean, um sentimento que a levaria até Eren, não importasse para onde o Jaeger fosse.  
Esse sentimento era o amor.


End file.
